poptropica_the_filmfandomcom-20200213-history
Poptropica! the Film: The World Beyond
Poptropica! the Film: The World Beyond, otherwise known as Poptropica! The World Beyond, is the second movie in the Poptropica! the Film trilogy. It follows a young boy, Tyler, who escapes from the online game Poptropica to discover an entire new world that he must save from the clutches of a new enemy. Like the other films in the series, the film was released in several parts on the YouTube channel, ProductionPoptropica. The first part (part 4) was released on October 14th, 2011, with the last one (part 9) being released on November 30th. Production After the cliffhanger ending of Poptropica! the Film on November 27th, 2010, Burrell intended to make a sequel that would conclude the story, with plans to create a separate movie some time in the future that would continue the story of Tyler outside of Poptropica. Burrell later decided to merge the ideas and combine all the films into a trilogy. As a result, most of the film takes place outside of Poptropica. The second film was scheduled to be completed in April of 2011, but due to the project being more ambitious than Burrell had intended, it wasn't released until October, almost a full year after the first film. The first part of the film (part 4) was removed from YoutTube due to containing copyrighted music. Burrell re-uploaded it later but noticed after several months that a scene was missing. It was finally and successfully re-uploaded on June 22nd, 2012. Plot The film opens with a flashback showing the life of a boy named Trent, who was sucked into Poptropica long before Tyler was. Once there, he tried out for the Poptropica police academy, but was rejected. Afterwards, he was approached by a minion of someone named Sineus Dire, who wanted to recruit him for his army. Trent refused, so Sineus Dire cloned him and banished him to another dimension. The clone, being more evil and sinister, agreed to assist Sineus Dire in his future endeavors. He then tried to prove his worth to the police academy by catching a robber. He was accidentally shot by a cop in the process, though, leaving his face scarred and deformed. He used Mime Makeup to cover his wounds and began sucking children from the real world into Poptropica and turning them into his slaves. Events then pick up right where Potropica! the Film left off. Tyler appears in a room with the other slaves that the Master Mime has captured. Among them is a man named Shepard, who gave himself up to the Master Mime so that his friends could go free. Tyler also meets a kid named Charlie. The two of them team up to try and escape. Tyler tricks the Master Mime's Big Brain into releasing him and all the other slaves. The Master Mime, furious, orders the Big Brain to shoot a laser at Tyler. Shepard jumps in front of him and takes the hit, allowing Tyler and all the others to escape Poptropica back into the real world. After escaping back into his house, Tyler thinks the ordeal is over, but the Master Mime comes out of his computer and tries to kill him in an act of vengeance. Trent, who has escaped from the other dimension, comes in and stops the Master Mime, who retreats. Trent tells Tyler that many centuries ago, a group of powerful artisans created a portal to another world called the World Beyond. An evil being named Sineus Dire tried to take over this new world, so the artisans sealed the portal inside a chest, which was eventually lost. A clue to the whereabouts of the portal (an old cane) was passed down to Trent, but he wasn't able to figure it out. Years later, Pearson Education Inc, a group of conspirators, created Poptropica as a test to see who was worthy to travel to the world beyond and save it from Sineus Dire, who has been terrorizing it for centuries. Tyler, being the best Poptropica player on earth, is believed to be that hero. Tyler and Trent figure follow a small trail of clues which leads them to finding the the chest containing the portal to the World Beyond. With a heavy heart, Tyler leaves his home behind and enters this new world with Trent to save it from Sineus Dire. They arrive in the World Beyond, but are stranded out in the wilderness. Tyler concludes that their first plan of action is to reach Nobleland, the closest village. After travelling a long way, they are ambushed by a minion of Sineus Dire, who tries to kill Tyler. He defeats the minion, but it dies before it can tell Tyler why Sineus Dire wants him dead. Dire himself later confronts Tyler in a dream and tries to convince him to join his side, but Tyler refuses. The two of them continue to travel through the World Beyond until finally, famished and exhausted, they reach Nobleland. A family takes them in, the father of which is revealed to have been the Thomas Edison guy from Poptropica. He takes Tyler and Trent to the Nobleland Palace, where the king and queen declare them as Heroes of the World Beyond who are destined to defeat Sineus Dire. In an after credits scene, Tyler shows anxiety about his upcoming quest while Sineus Dire plans to launch a war.